A Magical Interview
by PurpleMousefurGomez
Summary: Hey everyone if you wanna ask the people from Harry Potter,This is a Magical Interview where you send in a dare, question, or comment. Story better than Summary. please read if your dare question or comment reqires a guest star i'll gladly bring them on.


" Welcome to _A Magical Interview! _I'm PurpleMousefurGomez, but call me Scarlet-" Scarlet started saying, before being interrupted by Scorpius Malfoy.

" Why Scarlet?" Scorpius blurted.

Scarlet slowly turned around and, just as slowly, walked toward Scorpius. Scarlet grabbed Scorpius by the collar, and pulled him toward her until thier noses were only a centimeter apart.

"Because Scarlet is a misunderstood color and name. Scarlet is said to be the color of evil, but I say scarlet is good and bad. Scarlet is the color of fire. Fire is also Good and bad. It's good when it's in a fireplace. When it's in that fireplace it give you warmth and confort. It's bad when, it's wild and it causes a forest fire. Fire is scarlet ,and scarlet is good and bad" Scarlet said still grabbing Scorpius's collar.

Scorpius's eyes got wider and wider with each sentence Scarlet said. So now Scorpius looked like a snowy owl.

Scarlet then quickly pecked Scorpius's cheek, and swiftly turned on heel, hair-slapping a stunned Scorpius in the process.

Scarlet practically glided to the front of the room before a voice sounded from behind the camera.

'"Scarlet?" asked the voice.

"Yes Oliver?' asked Scarlet.

" Can you please hold the camera." Said Oliver.

Oliver handed the camera to Scarlet and walked out the door. A moment later, they heard a cat screech , a window breaking, and a car alarm. A moment after that, Olivere walked back inside, and ,silently, took back the camera from Scarlet.

"Okay the, now that the interruptions are done, hopefully."Scarlet threw a glance in Scorpius's direction. " Lets get on with the Intro." Said Scarlet picking up a cream colored remote off a table.

" What's that?"asked Oliver.

" A Special Effects remote," Scarlet said as she slid her finger along the side , where it said _**SPECIAL EFFECTS REMOTE.**_

" Where did you get it?" asked oliver.

" I dunno. I was just thinking this would be great with special effects and then I just found it on that table." Scarlet pionted to a wooden table.

" Well okay." Said Oliver , scared.

"Okay so now that I can continue, I'm Scarlet, and this is _A Magical Interview! _This is my best friend, Oliver behind the camera and this is his house . " Oliver turned the Camera toward him and back. " This is Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy." Scarlet pointed to an angry Rose and a still half stunned Scorpius, who were sitting on a two person coach. " Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy." She hit the applause button for everyone exept Draco, for him she hit the Boo button.

" Hey! " Said Draco.

"Oli can I have the Interrupter Kit"asked Scarlet.

" Sorry Scar, we don't have a Interrupter Kit ." Said Oliver.

"What! There has to be something about this in _**THE BOOK.**_" said Scarlet, annoyed.

Scarlet stomped over to a book shelf and took a purple book out. On the cover it said _THE BOOK._

Scarlet flipped through the pages and found what she was looking for. "Oh, okay. Not as fun but okay. Draco , sit in the corner and don't say anything or I get to taze you."

Draco didn't dare disobey Scarlet so he walked over to the corner and sat down.

" I would so hex you right now." mumbled Scorpius. But, Scarlet heard it. so, she straightend up and turned around.

"You want to join your dad?" asked Scarlet.

"No." said Scorpius , scared.

" Okay, now this is how this works, in your review you send a comment, a question, or a dare." Said Scarlet. Scarlet looked around.

" For example, a comment would be, like ' Scarlet you are so funny' or ' Draco, you're a jerk!'"said Scarlet

A spell just missed Scarlet shoulder and Scarlets face turned mad.

" OW! My wand just burned me! " Draco yelled from the corner.

" Good." Said Scarlet as she snatched his wand from him." That's what you get for trying to hex me."

Draco looked confused.

" An example of a question would be ' Draco, did your Father go to Askaban after Voldemort" Ron twitched," got killed?" Said Scarlet.

" Yes he did." said Draco from the back.

" An example of a dare would be ' Ron I dare you to see how many pieces of gum you can stick in your mouth at one time'" said Scarlet.

" Fifteen!" said Ron.

" How would you know we didn't do the dare yet." said Scarlet.

"Oh, I already did it yesterday."Said Ron calmly.

"oh, okay then," said a sad looking Scarlet.

" Well I guess thats it. Remember to send you dare, question, or comment in your review."Said Scarlet. " and to close the show,"

"No Scar, no!" yelled Oliver.

" Yes, Oli, Yes. RUFFLE FIGHT!" Scarlet yelled.

Then, Oliver and Scarlet started ruffling eachothers hair.

" See you next time on _A Magical Interview! _Ow! Oli, that hurt." said Scarlet.

"Oops, sorry. Ow something just hit me! " said Oliver.

" it wasn't me!" Said Scarlet.

"BYE!" They said simultanoiusly.

**A/N: yay! if you got this Far yay you! in this story All the kids are eleven Even me but that may or may not be my age. Please review! It's spring break in this too. Please Review or i'll be screamming'NOOO!' at the top of my lungs.**


End file.
